


Sick Days

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (pls don't read if you're uncomfy with mentions of throwing up and stuff), Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Fic, jongin is the bestest boyfriend ever, lots of forehead kisses, sehun has the flu, sehun is stubborn, the rest of the members are worried about poor sehun :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: All Sehun wants to do is go to dance practice, but he's sick. Good thing he has his boyfriend, Jongin, to help take care of him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to sort of help me get over writer's block that I've been having for a bunch of other fics I've been trying to work on. This fic isn't much, but I still hope you guys like it regardless!!

After more than a year, they are finally having a comeback. With three members unable to participate, the remaining six are working extra hard to make up for their missing members. The concept they have this time is very interesting with each of them having clones. They each have to play two roles, creating the illusion that there are more people. It’s a lot of work, and no one can afford to fall behind as they also prepare for their upcoming promotions and encore concerts in December.

Unfortunately, in the midst of the Obsession comeback, Jongdae fell ill with the flu. Junmyeon was handing him, and the rest of the members, vitamins like they were candy, lecturing everyone to take care of themselves once he fell ill. Thankfully, Jongdae’s flu wasn’t severe and, with lots of rest, he was able to recover after a few days. However, he was so generous enough to spread it to another member. Despite all of Junmyeon’s pushing to take vitamins to help boost the immune system, eat healthy foods, and drink lots of water, Sehun is now currently sick.

“I’m going to practice,” states Sehun bluntly, visibly struggling to stand up after removing the heap of blankets from his body.

“You are definitely _not_ going to practice,” shoots back Jongin, worriedly moving to his boyfriend’s side. Sehun had been fine the first day when he first started feeling ill, but from then on it was downhill. Yesterday he was put on rest when he had almost passed out due to his fever suddenly skyrocketing paired with his empty stomach from lack of proper eating.

“Yes, I am. Where’s my bag?” On shaking legs, Sehun wobbles to the other side of his room in search of the gym bag he takes with him when he practices. Jongin almost flips when he stumbles a bit due to his unstable legs.

“Jokes on you, hyungs left an hour ago. And you, you are going right back to bed.” Jongin gently grasps his boyfriend’s clammy arm in order to herd him back into bed. With how high his fever his, it’s left Sehun’s skin flushed and sweaty.

“I have a car,” Sehun mumbles, this time willingly being led back to his bed. He then pauses a few steps away, turning to face Jongin with an expression that Jongin is becoming familiar with.

“Jongin, I think I’m-”

“I know, I know, here you go, baby.” In a flash, Jongin grabs the miniature trash can that Sehun keeps in his room that has now turned into a temporary puke bucket. Sehun manages to sit himself on his bed as Jongin hands him the trash can. Seconds later, Sehun heaves into it, back hunched over as the ever so joyous sounds of puking leaves his lips. Jongin cringes at the noises, rubbing his boyfriend’s back in soothing motions.

He knows that at this rate all he’s throwing back up is stomach acid. A few hours ago before Sehun took his second nap of the day, Jongin managed to get him to eat some buttered toast to at least get something into him. Minutes after that, his face scrunched up before he bolted to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Jongin had immediately ran after him to take care of him, but he didn’t miss the four pair of eyes that watched everything with worry.

After Sehun rinsed his mouth out, Jongin sent him straight back to sleep, covering Sehun up when he complained about how cold he was even though his temperature was 101.6 degrees. Sehun was then out like a light. Jongin had gone back into the kitchen where the rest of the guys were gathered, all of them thankful that he was back asleep. It’s best for him to sleep as much as possible.

Junmyeon had then said that the four of them would be heading to dance practice. With the encore shows rapidly approaching, they had been practicing their new choros along with attending meetings about what the stage production would be like and consist of for said concerts.

Jongin, to no one's surprise, offered to stay back in order to keep a close eye on Sehun. With him being weak from the sickness, there was no way in hell he was staying back by himself. Thankfully, manger Youngmin also thought it was best for someone to keep Sehun company as well. Jongin could easily catch up on everything he had missed and he pretty much had all the new choreographies memorized anyway. 

While Sehun was continuing his nap, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae slipped out of the dorm, all while wishing that Sehun’s condition improves in the hours that they would be gone. Jongin had then settled on a chair in Sehun’s room to be closer to him. He was in the middle of a random phone game when he heard Sehun groaning before he fully woke up and remembered about the dance practice that all six of them were supposed to attend today, thus beginning the small disagreement.

“I’m feeling better.” Sehun finally lifts his flushed face from the can. His eyes find Jongin’s, sending him a glare that would be intimidating if he didn’t look like an actual mess all thanks to the flu. “Let’s go.”

“If you go to dance practice, you will actually pass out, and I, along with our hyungs do not want that to happen.” Jongin removes the trashcan to set it back down next to the bed within reaching distance. “C’mon and rinse your mouth out.”

In a way, it’s admirable of how Sehun wants to continue bettering himself even when he is bed ridden. It really proves how much of a hard worker he is and shows he really does love what he does. Jongin had thought that being this sick would take all the fight out of his boyfriend, but right now he seems to be even feistier. Sure, over the years they have all practiced and suffered through schedules with minor illnesses or injuries, but no had persisted in going to practice when having an over 100 degree fever. That is until today.

With the lack of fluids and food in him, Sehun can barely manage to walk by himself. Jongin supports his boyfriend and helps him inch forward towards the bathroom so he can get rid of the vile taste from his mouth.

Jongin hasn’t voiced it out loud yet, but he’s super concerned about Sehun’s current condition. Though the fever isn’t that much of a concern right now, if it gets too high, it can cause serious harm to the body. Plus, if Sehun is having trouble keeping food and liquids down, he will become dehydrated in no time. Jongin doesn’t want anything to come to the point where they have no choice but to take him to the hospital.

“Good?” Jongin asks once Sehun spits out the last of the water in his mouth. He had taken a few mouthfuls of water and swished it around, repeating the process until he saw fit. As he did that, Jongin ran back into Sehun’s room to take care of the trash can.

“Mmhmm.” Sehun glances up at his boyfriend again, hazy eyes peering into Jongin’s concerned ones.

“Good.” Jongin can’t help but place a kiss on Sehun’s sweaty, flaming forehead. “Eww, gross,” he then jokes when he pulls away, exaggeratedly wiping his mouth because of the sweat.

“Shut up.” Sehun gives him a smack that has no force before he makes to leave the bathroom. 

“Wait, I should have taken your temperature,” Jongin groans as he guides Sehun back into his room. Since he washed his mouth out with water just now, it could affect the thermometer's reading. Right now, he wants it to be as accurate as possible.

“Oops.” Sehun flops back down on his bed, a huff leaving his mouth at all the exertion. He nestles back under his mountain of blankets that have even been borrowed from other member’s beds since Sehun was still claiming to be cold even with three already piled on top of him.

“Do you want to try eating again or no?” Jongin’s words cause Sehun to pensively look up at him. He doesn’t want to throw up again when he just did a few minutes ago, but he knows that it isn’t good for him to not eat anything.

“I can try,” he says, a bit uncertain, but the bright smile that appears on Jongin’s face makes him mentally beg his stomach to be good and allow him to keep the food down.

“Toast again or some fried rice?” 

If Kyungsoo were still here, he would have made Jongdae and Sehun a soup that his grandmother made when he was sick as a kid. He had gotten the recipe from her years ago and had made it a few times when some of the members weren’t feeling well. None of the others know exactly what all of the ingredients are, so they figured it was best to try not to replicate it and accidentally make the sick even sicker.

“Rice, please.” 

“Coming right up, hot stuff.” As Jongin turns to leave the room, he hears a snort. The sound comes as a comfort, since if Sehun couldn’t pretend to be annoyed by Jongin’s words, then something is seriously wrong. 

Jongin dishes out a small portion of the rice that was made when Sehun first complained about being really nauseous. The rice will fill his stomach, plus the vegetables and egg mixed in are good nutrients. It shouldn’t be hard on the stomach, but Sehun’s stomach seems to think otherwise with just the toast.

“Can you sit up or do you need help?” 

“I can do it.” Sehun repositions himself so that he can sit up in his bed, the pillows now stuffed behind him for support.

“Okay, does your head still hurt?” He had given Sehun some painkillers for his headache a few hours ago. By now, they had probably worn off. 

“Yeah,” Sehun says softly, wiggling a bit to make sure he’s really comfortable.

“I’ll go get you more medicine.” When Jongin is sure that Sehun can safely balance the bowl, he hands it to him before he heads back into the bathroom to raid the cabinet where they store all the medicine. He also grabbed the cup Sehun has been drinking from as he left the room. He fills it up then shakes two pills from the bottle. When he enters the room again, he spots Sehun lowering the spoon from his mouth.

“Take as much time as you need to eat it. I really do not want you to get sick again. You need something in your stomach.” 

“I know, nini. I’m trying.” Sehun places the bowl on his blanket ladden lap. Jongin hands him the water first for him to take a mouthful before handing him the pills. He accepts them, popping them into his mouth before he swallows quickly. He carefully leans over and places the cup on his nightstand, picking the bowl up afterwards.

“Hopefully you’ll get better soon,” Jongin murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed and fondly petting Sehun’s hair. He closes his eyes like a content cat, basking in the affectionate gesture. “I hate seeing you like this.”

Sure, seeing Jongdae suffering from the flu just recently made him sad to see his member like that, but Jongdae bounced back quickly. Jongin has seen Sehun sick and injured multiple times, but one of them was as serious as now. He knows it’s not a big deal to have the flu, but seeing him hunched over a trashcan, his shaky limbs, and sickly face really tugs on his heartstrings. He doesn’t like when anyone is sick or hurt.

“Relax, I’m not gonna die.” Sehun punctuates his sentence by taking a small bite of rice. He chews carefully before he swallows the portion. 

“I know, I know, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t worry.” He can’t help himself when he leans over to place another kiss on the feverish forehead. “How’s your stomach?” 

“So far, so good. I don’t want to jinx it, though.” Sehun cautiously looks down at the bowl as if it will suddenly attack him like it’s a wild animal.

“Knock on wood.” Jongin reaches out to the nightstand to knock on the surface a few times.

“I’m really getting tired of throwing up. It’s so gross.” Sehun wrinkles his nose, bringing the half-filled spoon back to his mouth.

“Sorry, Hunnie, that part kinda comes with the whole ‘being sick with the flu’ thing.” Jongin hopes that the more he talks to Sehun, the better it will be for his stomach. If his attention is focused elsewhere, he can’t focus on his upset stomach.

“It sucks.” He frowns once again. “I want more water.” He carefully reaches for the cup, placing it back down after he had taken a few small sips. 

“Don’t push your stomach,” Jongin warns, internally fearing he’s going to have to reach for the puke bucket again for Sehun. “If you feel nauseous, you need to stop.”

“Jonginnie, I’m okay right now, I promise.” Sehun meets his eyes. Through the haze that has invaded them, he can still see the tender love in them that’s all for Jongin. He relaxes, realizing he has to trust the man since he knows how he is feeling currently and knows his own limits.

“Good, I’m glad.” Jongin suddenly hears his phone vibrate against Sehun’s nightstand. He reaches for it, noticing that it’s a text message.

“Which hyung is it?” muses Sehun, already knowing that the message is about asking how he’s feeling.

“Junmyeon hyung, to no one’s surprise.” Sure enough, the text reads exactly ‘How is Sehunnie feeling?’. They must be taking a break since they can’t have their phones on them when they are actually practicing.

“Of course.” 

“They’ll be happy to hear that you’re eating.” He doesn’t look up as he types his response of what has happened since they left. 

“They’ll be even more happy to hear that, so far, I’ve managed to keep this meal down.” Another tiny bite to prove his point is taken.

“No jinxing!” 

“You knocked on wood!” shoots back Sehun. Jongin really is glad that he still has his sass even when flu stricken. He really hopes that in no time the fever will break and the bug will work its way out of his system.

“Doesn’t matter. Anyway, hyungs are glad you’re eating.” The response to his report included lots of smiling emojis from Junmyeon to really show how happy he is at the news. Jongin secretly thinks maybe Chanyeol was the one to type the text since he’s the only one who uses an absurd amount of emojis out of all of them. 

“Can I go to dance practice now?” Sehun nudges the cup out of the way so that he can make room for the bowl. There’s still a bit left in it, but Jongin doesn’t question it since his stomach must be sending signals to stop now. He ate at least a good amount of it, and that’s all Jongin wished for.

“Let me ask Junmyeon hyung if you can go,” answers Jongin, typing out a “Can we come to practice?” knowing full well that everyone would have a _fit_ if Sehun showed his face in the practice room right now. The response comes in the form of a facetime call.

“Here you go, Hunnie.” Jongin hands him his phone that is still indicating the pending facetime call. Sehun accepts it. Jongin scoots closer to him so that he can easily see the phone screen.

“Are you _crazy_ , Sehun?” demands Junmyeon as soon as it connects. He’s sitting down, Baekhyun next to him with a head on his shoulder so he can be in the camera's view. 

“I don’t like missing practice,” whines Sehun. 

“I know you don’t, but you’re _sick_. Even Jongdae-yah didn’t go to any practices when he was sick. That’s because he knew that resting was the best medicine and exerting himself would only make him worse.”

“I feel much better after I took my nap and after I just ate. Please, for a bit? I think my fever has even gone down.” 

Jongin sees Junmyeon’s eyes shift from looking at Sehun to him, silently asking if what Sehun said is true. Though it’s been a little while since he checked for sure what the temp was now at, when he kissed his forehead minutes ago, it didn’t feel any better. Subtly, he gives his head a shake. However, Sehun catches it and pouts.

“You’re not coming. End of discussion. I’m glad you felt good enough to eat, but you still need a lot of rest and to make sure you keep hydrated.”

“Just relax,” Baekhyun pipes up from where he’s cuddled up to Junmyeon’s side. There’s a pause since the sounds of Jongdae and Chanyeol belting out song lyrics interrupts them. When they stop, he continues. “You pretty much have everything down anyway. You’re not missing much. Except for Chanyeol accidentally spilling a water bottle and one of the backup dancers almost slipping on it, but that’s it. Rest. You need it.”

Jongin really wishes his boyfriend wasn’t so god damn stubborn since it should be common sense not to go to practice when having the flu. He could wear a mask, but he would still be sick and have the potential to spread the germs to anyone else. Jongin should honestly be wearing a mask to prevent himself from catching anything, but he prays his healthy body is strong enough to combat anything.

“Fine.” Sehun gives in to the pestering to stay back. “As soon as my fever is gone, I’m coming to the next practice.”

“We will see about that. Anyway, back to work. We love you!” Junmyeon gives a wave and Baekhyun can be seen making kissy faces at the camera before Junmyeon ends the call. Sehun sighs, handing the phone back to Jongin.

“You really thought they would let you join?” Jongin mentally thinks about how he’s going to have to sanitize the case to kill any of the germs. No offense, Sehun. 

“I’m just so bored,” groans Sehun, settling back into the pillows and blanket burrow. Jongin knows that Sehun tends to be an active person. He has his lazy days, but those are by choice. Being lazy because of a sickness he didn’t want is different.

“We can watch TV?” Jongin tries to suggest. There really isn’t much to do when you’re sick. He supposes Sehun could read a book an option as well, but he thinks he’s too fever ridden to focus on reading a book. “Play video games?”

“Ugh.”

“It’s just for the next few days. Soon, you’ll be back into full pain in the ass mode.” Jongin is joking, of course. Sehun is never a bother to any of his hyungs, even if his younger self had thought so. They all love their maknae to the moon and back ten times over.

“Hey, you love me!” protests Sehun, bottom lip jutting out all the way. 

“I do, which is why I stayed back from practice so I could take care of you.”

“Really? I thought you all just played rock, paper, scissors, and you’re the one who lost,” jokes Sehun.

“You really think your dearest boyfriend wouldn’t have been the first one to offer to stay behind to take care of you?” Jongin stares at the male in fake offense. 

“Did you really want to deal with my puke?” Sehun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No one wants to deal with that.” Jongin scrunches up his nose in disgust. He had to choke back his own gags when Sehun first began to throw up because of the flu, but now he’s handling it a little bit better than the first time Sehun bolted to the bathroom. He’s enduring it all for the sake of his unfortunate sick boyfriend.

“At least my hair isn’t long, so you don’t have to hold that back.” Sehun gives him a lopsided grin.

“That’s very true,” Jongin agrees. He’s thankful for that much. His job is to just sit back and rub his back. No stress of holding long hair back and worrying that a strand slips and gets hit in the crossfire. That would have just created another mess.

“Ugh, I’m so bored!” Sehun huffs again as if they just hadn't been talking. Jongin rolls his eyes, understanding his boyfriend’s restlessness. He felt that when he had hurt his leg a few years ago and was put on a dancing ban. It felt like he was experiencing his own hell on earth, but at least Sehun’s suffering isn’t going to last as long as his did.

“Are you sure we can’t sneak into practice?” Jongin is about to go off on another rant about how Sehun will absolutely not leave this building when he spots the playful smile on his lips. 

“Can you please go back to sleep?” Jongin drags up the blankets so that they’re covering Sehun before tucking them into his body like he’s creating a cocoon.

“You chose to stay behind with me.” Sehun pokes out a pink tongue at him mockingly. 

“The price I pay for being a good boyfriend.” Jongin exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. “How do you still have the energy to talk so much when you look like you’re about to fall right back asleep?”

“Pure spite from getting sick right as we have lots of work to do.” 

“I really expected nothing less,” mutters Jongin. Sehun can either let stuff go right away or hold a grudge for the longest time. It’s not a surprise at all that he’s trying to fight off his own tiredness in order to stay awake. 

“You know… if you just go back to sleep, you won’t have to worry about finding something to occupy you,” Jongin then bargains. 

“I hate you.” Sehun has a look on his face that shows he absolutely knows that Jongin has made a point.

“Have fun puking on your carpet then.” Jongin gets up from the edge of the bed to grab the miniature trash can, moving to leave the room with it.

“Jongin!” he hears his name whined out as soon as he is out of sight from the room. “Come back here!” Jongin laughs to himself, turning back around to come back in. Sehun has his arms crossed and another pout plastered on his lips.

“I’ll never leave you.” Jongin sits the can back within reach before he pecks Sehun’s forehead for the third time in the last 15 minutes. It’s still really hot. Thankfully, in a few minutes, he can take Sehun’s temperature again.

“If you did, Junmyeon hyung would have come to my rescue.” 

“Oh, please. He can’t handle someone puking at all.” 

They had found that out in the first year after debut. Chanyeol had gotten food poisoning and was constantly throwing up. Junmyeon had bolted to his room when he heard the sounds of his member being sick and had looked like he was about to do the same thing. Even when Jongdae was just recently sick, he still looked uneasy every time he had gone into the bathroom. Baekhyun was the one who went to make sure Jongdae was alright.

“You’re right,” grumbles Sehun. 

“Sehunnie, please get some more rest,” Jongin begs softly. He can clearly see how tired his boyfriend really is. His body isn’t going to get better if he isn’t getting the rest for it to recover.

“I’ve already been sleeping for like half the day already,” he protests.

“I know you have.” Jongin sighs, willing for him to listen just once without fighting back. “We have all told you that sleep is the best medicine. Your body is tired and it wants you to sleep, so go back to sleep. You’re not missing anything.”

“Will you still be here when I’m sleeping?” Sehun then asks quietly, his body melting into the bed as if all the fight has evaporated from him. 

“Of course I will be,” Jongin says, scoffing as if Sehun had just the dumbest thing ever. “Where else would I go?”

“Practice.”

“Please, they’re probably almost done anyway. You’re not going to get rid of me. I’m here to stay to take care of your sick ass.” He knows Sehun is still trying to annoy him with the mention of practice. He knows Sehun knows that Jongin wouldn’t dare think about leaving him when he’s in this state.

“If I don’t see you as soon as I open my eyes I will scream,” Sehun murmurs, voice dropping to a murmur as he lets himself be dragged back to sleep.

“You’re so dramatic,” Jongin muses to his sleeping boyfriend. “I promise I’ll be here when you wake up again.” 

“Okay… I love you.” Sehun looks completely worn out now that he’s stopped trying to fight away the effects of the sickness. He lets out a sigh, finally closing his eyes.

“I love you too, Hunnie.” Jongin leans down to press another kiss to his forehead. He then mentally curses at himself for forgetting to take Sehun’s temperature, but he’s not about to bother him right as he’s about to rest after persuading him to do so for so long.

Jongin tucks the blankets around him after they were disturbed by him moving into a laying down position. Jongin then moves to turn the light off. Since it’s still dayligh out, the room is still slightly illuminated with natural light. He settles back into his chair, which he knows Sehun can hear him sitting down in. 

He waits for a few minutes until he knows Sehun is fully asleep in order to move. He sent a text to the group chat that Sehun was asleep again so that they wouldn’t make a racket when they arrive home. Now that Sehun is back to napping, he tiptoes over to his nightstand to collect the bowl.

He pauses, watching his boyfriend fondly for a few seconds. He wouldn’t trade his stubborn boyfriend for the world. Since 2015 they’ve been together, and Jongin still can’t believe Sehun had admitted to liking him back when Jongin finally got the guts to confess, even if at that time it was just to let it off his chest. They’ve been through a lot as a couple. They’ve been through a lot as group members as well, but at the end of each day, they still hold each other as they drift off to sleep.

Jongin smiles, picking up the bowl while holding the spoon in place so that it doesn’t clink against the ceramic. He’s able to wash it and then disinfect his phone case, all the while trying to create as little noise as possible. He also manages to heat up some leftovers and eat them too, having not eaten anything since breakfast. 

Once he has completed his tasks, he takes up his position once again. He settles playing his phone game again, putting a single AirPod in and making sure the volume is still down enough that he will be able to clearly hear Sehun if something happens and he needs him.

By the time their hyungs come back home another hour and a half later, Sehun is still resting. However, the guys aren’t as subtle in being quiet as they think they are since as they’re all packed into Sehun’s room to check up on him, the youngest shifts in the bed before his eyes peek open.

“Hyungs, you were too loud,” Jongin can’t help to whine at the men who are now looking guilty.

“Sorry for waking you, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun apologizes. “We just wanted to check up on you.”

“Hi, sleepy head,” Chanyeol teases, laughing a bit at Sehun’s hair that’s all ruffled up from sleeping and laying around all day.

“You look better since we left, that’s good,” Jongdae says happily. 

“Jongdae-yah is right, you do look a bit better,” Junmyeon comments, carefully looking over the youngest. He still looks feverish, but he does appear to look more alive than when they last saw him bolting to the bathroom. With the bit of food he had eaten and with the naps he’s been taking, that much is surely helping him recover.

“Before I forget, we need to take your temperature.” Jongin shuffles past his hyungs that are crowding inside the room in order to get the thermometer from the bathroom. By the time he comes back, Sehun is laughing at something Chanyeol said.

“Mouth open,” Jongin directs, holding the object up to Sehun’s mouth.

“I’m sure he’s heard that many times before,” then snickers Chanyeol. Junmyeon shoots him a glare while Sehun’s eyes go wide for a second. Jongdae and Baekhyun let out muffled giggles while Jongin can only roll his eyes, choosing not to comment as he places the thermometer under Sehun’s tongue.

They all wait in silence as little beeps fill the air as it reads his temp. Sehun goes cross eyed trying to read the numbers but stops once it begins to hurt his eyes. Once there is beeping in succession symbolizing it’s done, Sehun reaches up and takes the thermometer from his mouth. 

“100.8,” he reads out.

“It’s going down, that’s great!” It’s only a bit that it’s going down, but at least it seems to be getting better instead of worse. 

“Hopefully by tomorrow or the next day it will be gone,” hopes Junmyeon. 

“Then I can go back to practise,” Sehun says, his mind only on jumping back into preparation.

“Yes, then you can go back to practise, and so can I since I’m not leaving you alone until you’re one hundred perfectly healthy again,” states Jongin. Like with what Jongdae did, Sehun is going to stay here until he has fully recovered.

“Fair enough.” Sehun knows there’s no sense in trying to get Jongin to let him be even when he’ll get over the hump of his sickness. It’s like how in 2016 when Jongin injured his leg and Sehun acted like a helicopter mom and was never too far away from his boyfriend. 

“Do you want to eat a bit more? There’s still some rice left over,” Baekhyun offers the younger. Jongin had never texted them saying Sehun puked up his meal, so he assumes he kept it down. Since he had just taken a nap, hopefully, his stomach has settled more and he will be okay to eat a bit more.

“I’d rather shower. I’m all sticky from the sweat and I feel gross.” He wrinkles his nose. He does feel much better after eating a bit and taking another nap. However, with how sweaty he is and with being burrowed under all the blankets, the sweat was trapped with him. He thinks he can take a shower without almost dying.

“Then you can try eating more,” bargains Jongin, already pulling off the pile of blankets on top of Sehun. Sehun pulls himself into a sitting position before he swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Here, at least drink some water.” Jongin then hands him the cup from the nightstand. Sehun takes it and swallows a few mouthfuls.

“You shower and I’ll make something tonight for dinner that will be light on your stomach,” says Chanyeol. 

“Sounds good.” 

Instead of a shower, Jongin coaxes Sehun into taking a bath so he can relax in it plus not put stress on his still wobbly legs. Sehun, of course, is against the thought of taking a bath as if he’s a little kid, but he then hops right on board when Jongin offers to wash his hair. 

Jongin heads to the bathroom so he can start running a bath and get it filled up. It’s a little awkward for the three tallest members to comfortably take a bath in the tub due to their height, but Sehun will survive for a little bit. Once the tub is filled, he helps Sehun into it. He sits on the edge of it as Sehun relaxes into the comfortable water. It’s only lukewarm since they are still trying to bring his fever down.

As promised, Jongin washes his hair. Thanks to watching Rahee and Raeon so many times, he has become an expert in washing their hair without letting any soap run into their eyes. Sehun melts as Jongin babies him with washing his hair and even giving his shoulders a massage.

Once Sehun dubs himself as clean, they drain the tub. Just to rinse all the extra soap and grime off, Sehun takes a shower, Jongin standing right by with a big, fluffy towel to wrap him in. After he is dried, Sehun slips into a new pair of comfortable and baggy clothes. 

As promised, Chanyeol cooks a soup just for Sehun to eat. He’s super grateful for his member and eats as much as his stomach will allow. Everyone else is satisfied with the progress of Sehun being able to keep the food down.

After dinner, to avoid the members as much as possible so someone else doesn’t catch the flu, Sehun hides away back in his room. Thankfully, Jongin is still there to keep him entertained as they relax on his bed so they can watch TV. When Sehun grows tired once again, he snuggles back down in order to fall asleep for the night.

Jongin wishes he could cuddle him, but there is no way he is going to hold his sick, sweaty boyfriend in his arms all night. Plus, cuddling would probably make Sehun feel uncomfortable, so it’s best that they hold off until Sehun is at least not feverish anymore. 

Jongin does a double, triple check to make sure the trashcan is in easy reach for Sehun just in case and to make sure there is water on the nightstand. He had just given Sehun more medicine for his headache, so that’s already been covered. Since Jongin is going to be sleeping in his room (which really hasn’t been used since they started dating), he checks that his phone volume is up high enough to wake him up. He told Sehun to call him if he needs him and can’t get up for any reason. It’s all just to be safe.

“Hopefully your fever will go down more overnight.” Satisfied, Jongin is back to tucking Sehun in to turn him into a human burrito. 

“I hope so too,” Sehun mutters back, still very much annoyed that he had caught Jongdae’s sickness.

“If you need anything, you call me or wake me up yourself. I don’t care what time it is. I’m right next to you.”

“I know, I know.” This is already the third time Jongin has told him to wake him up if something happens. Through the slight annoyance that he feels towards being reminded to do something multiple times, he’s overwhelmed with the love he has for Jongin. He probably felt the exact same way when Sehun was doing the exact same thing 3 years ago. They’re both just worried lovey boyfriends.

“I’ll probably stay up a bit longer since it sounds like the hyungs are still awake too.” It seems like Chanyeol and Baekhyun are playing games since, even though it is after 10 pm, they’re both shouting. They’re lucky they have a super private dorm where they can be their usual loud selves within reason. 

“Have fun with them. You deserve to relax,” murmurs Sehun. Deep down he feels guilty that Jongin is stuck taking care of him. He knows he’s doing it all because he loves him, but it still doesn’t take any of the guilt away. He knows Jongin is stressing himself out over him being sick, and that also makes Sehun upset. Thankfully, in a few more days he should be back to normal.

“Little hard to relax when Yeol and Baek are competing over a game.” Jongin laughs a bit. He leans down and places a long smooch on Sehun’s forehead. “Go to sleep, now. Good night, Sehunnie. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He wishes he could reciprocate the kisses, but then Jongin would have to sanitize his skin. Just a few more days he has to suffer without Jongin cuddles and not being able to give him kisses back.

“I’ll tell the hyungs to quiet down, but I can’t promise anything.” Jongin heads towards the door after he does a fourth check to make sure everything Sehun needs is there and in reach. 

“I’m sure I’ll be out in a few minutes,” admits Sehun.

“I’m sure you will. Good night again.” Jongin smiles at him, flicking the light off that’s right by the door. With a silent shut of the door, Sehun is alone back in his room. He laughs to himself when he hears Jongin’s distant whine at Chanyeol and Baekhyun telling them to quiet down and then their hurried apologies over being so loud.

As everyone hoped, Sehun’s fever does go down a bit more over the night. He still has a slight fever, but all that matters is that he keeps hydrated and is able to stomach his food. Even though he’s beginning to feel much better, he still has to stay behind when his hyungs leave for another day of practice. At least this time he doesn’t put up a fight when Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae leave. 

Sehun tried to get Jongin to go with them since he’s feeling better today, but Jongin was as stubborn as he was yesterday and refused to go. He reminded Sehun that he isn’t leaving his side until he is 100% better. Jongin also knows that Sehun will be bored out of his mind if he’s completely alone in the dorm. He assures him that it will be easy for them both to catch up on everything and that comforts him.

The day is like a repeat of yesterday, but with less throwing up and fewer naps. Jongin got Sehun to eat more of the soup Chanyeol made yesterday. Again, Junmyeon checked up on Sehun when they were on break. Their afternoon was spent watching TV and just talking about anything that came to mind. When the rest of the guys came home, Sehun ate with them then went back into his bedroom with Jongin to again avoid getting the others ill. Jongin left him to sleep with another forehead kiss and another reminder to get him if he needed anything. 

Being sick sure sucks, but at least Sehun has his Jongin to help him through it. 


End file.
